


a city with the streets full of milk and honey

by Oceanii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanii/pseuds/Oceanii
Summary: they told me once, "there's a place where love conquers all"or;the names still linger on lance's skin, and he can't help but wonder if he'll ever feel true happiness





	a city with the streets full of milk and honey

**Author's Note:**

> dude idk zombie apocalypses are just where its at ig  
> the title and the blurb from the summary are from good mourning by halsey

      ** _It's_** not that he wanted to get used to this, it's just that he had to. Hope was a thing of the past, something that killed off all the idiots dumb enough to believe in it in the first year. And all that's left were the rotting corpses and the survivors (un)lucky enough to survive so far. 

     Some days he'd allow his mind to wander, to think of what could've happened if those fucking idiots had left well enough alone and had let the dead stay dead. But those days were few and far between, becoming more scarce with every day the dead continued to roam the earth. 

     Today is not one of those days. Today is a day he wants to scrub the names off his body and just lay down in the middle of the road, let the zombies get him. Wherever he went couldn't be any worse than the hell earth had become.

     Nonetheless, he couldn't, not if he wanted to condemn his siblings to the same fate. Rosalie and Ember were too young to survive on their own yet, not that he'd let even them leave when they were. They were just kids, something Lance would've been considered had the dead not come back to life. Now at fifteen he was practically a man, despite not having a single chest hair. But he supposes he could have it worse, he could be one of those things after all. 

     But he wasn't, nor did he have any hope to be. And if he wasn't going to be one of those, he was going to be a survivor and a survivor needed food, which brought them to the predicament at hand. 

     Rosalie had only just turned seven with Ember being even younger. So he probably could leave them in the abandoned house together, but it was a big risk and one he wasn't comfortable taking. 

     So he crouches to their level and addresses them, "Hey Rosie, we're gonna have to go out today, alright? And I'm gonna need you to be a big girl and hold Em's hand, can you do that for me?" When Rosalie gave him a timid nod and grabbed her sisters hand, he turned to grab the bag's that held the three's whole lives. 

     "You gotta listen to me and do everything I say when I say to, Rosie." He instructed the child as they exited the house, ducking down the alleyway next to it. 

     The city was in ruins from the chaos that had broken out three years ago, building crumbled to the ground, piles of trash and other things laying everywhere. Don't even get him started on the dead bodies everywhere.

     He wishes he could cover his sisters' eyes, shelter them from what the world has become. But he knows he can't, not if he wants them to survive, they gotta see this, they've got to learn how to survive this. 

     But mostly for now, he needs to get out of his mind and focus on their surroundings. 

     He held his sisters hand tighter as he surveyed the city, which was oddly quiet even for the zombie apocalypse.

     "Lance? Where are all the zom-zoms?" The tiny human next to him questioned, voicing his inner thoughts.

     "I don't know, Rosie, just be on the lookout." He replied, glancing down the long street ahead of them.  

     On their right was an old shoe store, blood splattered on its broken windows. On the left was an even worse looking grocery store which was probably already looted but Lance couldn't take that risk, they desperately needed food. 

     Turning left he pulled the siblings towards the store, pulling his knife out of it sheath on his hip and angling it to attack if needed. He handed his flashlight to Rosalie after letting go of her hand and pushed the skeleton of the door open, the glass being long gone. 

     Before they just began searching the whole store for food, Lance knew he needed to search for the dead first. After instructing his sisters to stand near what used to be a comic book section he went towards the bathroom door, pushing it open with his food, and letting out a sigh of relief when it was empty. That just left the door leading to the back room, which seemed to have seen much better days. Approaching it, he gave it the same treatment as the bathroom door, only this time it wasn't empty. 

     What used to be a human, stumbled towards him, its eyes consumed by a cloudy white, flesh peeling off its cheek. It must've turned a long time ago, with the way it looked. 

     Without a second thought, he plunged the knife deep into the zombies skull, ending what must've been years of hell for the body’s old occupant. 

     "Rosalie, it's clear, come over here." He called, the light of the flashlight drawing nearer as his sisters approached. He grabbed the flashlight from Rosalie's hand when she held it out to him. Surprisingly it seemed this room hadn't been raided since the early days. How that happened was beyond him, especially since the week they'd been in this city he had seen a few other survivors.

     He was about to grab a can of beans when he heard the sound of feet being dragged outside. Ducking outside the back room, he saw what seemed to be a crowd of fifty or so zombies roaming the street outside, seemingly patrolling the city. 

     "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He mumbled, rushing back into the room, and shutting the door as quietly as possible. He grabbed a chair and shoved it in front of the knob and prayed to whoever was out there that the zombies just passed outside. 

     "Rosalie, Ember, we're going to need to be completely quiet for the next few hours alright, and we're going to be spending the night here, but tomorrow we'll keep moving. I'll get you some food but you've gotta eat it quietly and then go to bed." Lance whispered to his younger sisters, taking his backpack from his back and pulling out a blanket big enough to cover the three of them. He sat them on a bench against the wall, wrapping the blanket around them and grabbing the backpack Rosalie took off her back, pulling two small stuffed animals from it and handing them to the girls. 

     He set both the backpacks on the floor and began rummaging around for food, finding a few cans of corn and beans. He opened one of the cans of corn and stuffed the rest in his bag, pulling a spoon that he kept as clean as possible from a pocket in the bag and taking a few bites of the corn, handing the rest to his sisters who took turns eating it till it was finished. 

     Tomorrow they'd need to keep moving, but for now Lance settled in front on the girls and pulled some of the blanket on him and listened to the sound of shuffling feet passing by. 

    

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty bad and its not proofread cuz its 3am and im not in the mood to reread it ayyy


End file.
